shadow_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character list (The Thousand Names)
This is a list of every character mentioned by name in the first book of the series (The Thousand Names). This list is partially incomplete and it does not include the names of historical or religious figures that are not directly involved in events of the book. Descriptions may contain spoilers. Adrecht Roston | Vordanai Royal Army Captain | Commands Fourth Battalion, friend of Marcus from War College Anders | Vordanai Royal Army Lieutenant | Winter orders her form to march into his at a training field Anna | girl at Mrs. Wilmore’s, friend of Winter Anton d’Vries | Vordanai Royal Army Lieutenant Akataer | Khrandrai boy | servant of Mother, demon carrier Aran | friend of Feor from Ashe-Katarion Archer | Vordanai Royal Army Lieutenant | Captain Vahkerson’s second-in-command Arcturo d’Venn | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned in First Battalion Seventh Company accounts Belson | Vordanai Royal Army Captain | mentioned in First Battalion Seventh Company accounts Ben Warus | Vordanai Royal Army Colonel | Late commander of Old Colonials Buck | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker Cooper | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | First Battalion Seventh Company, got stuck in prickerbush Dahlgren | Mistress at Mrs. Wilmore’s Dannin-dan-Uluk | Headsman of Nahiseh town Dali | Camp follower from Ashe-Katarion Davis | Vordanai Royal Army Senior Sergeant | Former commanding officer of Winter's Denthrope | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned as a casualty Drake Graff | Vordanai Royal Army Corporal | First Battalion Seventh Company Eiderson | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned in a list of casualties Exopter | prince Farald Inker | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned in First Battalion Seventh Company accounts Feor | Priest of Khandrai temple | befriends Winter, demon carrier Finn | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned in a list of injured soldiers Fitzhugh Warus (Fitz) | Vordanai Royal Army Lieutenant | First battalion Fox | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned in a list of injured soldiers Gabriel Sims | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned in First Battalion Seventh Company accounts to have lost his cap Gaedra | Redeemer fighter | Former eunuch of Khandrai temple Gaff | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned in a list of injured soldiers Ganhide | Farmer | Bought Jane from Mrs. Wilmore’s to be his wife George Tanner | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned in First Battalion Seventh Company accounts to have damaged civilian property George | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned in a list of casualties Goldsworth | Vordanai Royal Army Lieutenant | Captain Solwen’s second-in-command Henry Stokes (Give-Em-Hell) | Vordanai Royal Army Captain | Cavalry Ibliss | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned to have been “kicked in the nadgers” Inimin | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned in a list of injured soldiers Ipsar Sutton | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | First Battalion Fifth Company, met Marcus briefly while on sentry duty Jaffa-dan-Iln | formerly Grand Justice, later Steel Ghost | Khandrai man of political influence James Folsom | Vordanai Royal Army Corporal | First Battalion Seventh Company Jameson | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned as a casualty Jane Verity | Girl from Mrs. Wilmores | Former lover of Winter Janus bet Vhalnich | Vordanai Royal Army Colonel | Count Mieran | Commander of Khandrai expedition, socially challenged genius Jean Rigas Augustin | Manservant | Personal staff to Colonel Vahlnich Jeffeery Argot | Vordanai Royal Army Senior Sergeant | long time Old Colonial Jennifer Alhundt | Cleric of Ministry of Information | works for Orlanko, demon carrier Khtoba | general Leeya | girl at Mrs. Wilmore’s, friend of Winter Mahl | friend of Feor Malik-dan-Belial (Steel Ghost) | Half fictional title or character, leader of Desoltai tribes Mallus Kengire Orlanko | The Last Duke | Minister of Information, head of the Concordat Marcus d’Ivoire | Vordanai Royal Army Captain | Meadow | Horse (Rider: Marcus) Morwen Kaanos | Mother (Holy Mother) | Niaph-dan-Yunk Onvidaer | Orta | Vordanai Royal Army Lieutenant Peg Nunenbast | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker Perkins | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned in a list of injured soldiers Polt | Vordanai Royal Army drummer Raesnia Orboan | crown princess of Vordan Rahal-dan-Sendor | Khandrai military officer Razzan-dan-Xopta | minister Rawhide | Vordanai Royal Army | Fourth Battalion surgeon Rebecca Forester (Bobby, Robert) | Vordanai Royal Army Corporal | First Battalion Seventh Company Regult | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned in a list of injured soldiers Rhodes ?? Vordanai Royal Army coat person Sarah | girl at Mrs. Wilmore’s, friend of Bobby Strache | Vordanai Royal Army Lieutenant | Old Colonial Thorpe | Vordanai Royal Army Lieutenant | Old Colonial Toksin | Vordanai Royal Army Lieutenant | replaced Goldsworth Tuft | Vordanai Royal Army Corporal Tzikim-dan-Rahksa | Redeemer priest Vahkerson (Preacher) | Vordanai Royal Army Valiant Solwen (Val) | Vordanai Royal Army Captain Vale-dan-Rahksa | Divine Hand Vence | Vordanai Royal Army Lieutenant | Old Colonial, former cavarlyman Will | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker Wilmore | Head Mistress at Royal Benevolent Home for Wayward Youth Winter Ihernglass (Ellie d’Ivoire, Farusson) | Yatchik-dan-Rahksa | priest Zeitman | Vordanai Royal Army Ranker | mentioned in a list of injured soldiers